the problem with prior art paper cup holding and dispensing devices is that they are cumbersome, expensive and not practical for use in home or by a small business establishment. A formal prior art search was conducted but the inventor is aware of the following U S patents.
a) Utility U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,988 for paper cup dispenser. PA1 b) Design U.S. Pat. No. 307,842 also for a paper cup dispenser. PA1 c) Utility U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,479 for Adjustable Cup Dispensing Assembly. PA1 d) Utility U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,878 for Flexible Cup Dispensing Apparatus. PA1 e) Utility U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,587 for an apparatus for separating and transferring soft cups. PA1 f) Design U.S. Pat. No. 250,804 for coffee filter paper cup holder.
Unfortunately none of the prior art devices singly or even in combination meet all of the objectives established by the inventor for this tongue hygiene system as follows.